


All in This Together (WPG)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not, under any circumstances, let Jacob and Mark get the aux cord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in This Together (WPG)

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob is a jackal. Mark is a red fox. Tyler is an ibizan hound.

“Ay yo, Mysey!”

“Yuh?”

Tyler looked up from lacing up his skates. Mark and Jacob were both smiling down at him. Uh-oh; this was not going to be a good thing.

“Hiya Mysey.”

They held out their fists. Tyler bumped his to theirs.

“Hi? How can I help you?”

The guys looked at each other, somehow communicating telepathically through their weird bond. Tyler finished putting on his gear. Jacob eventually spoke up.

“We wanted you to do us a favor.”

“Okay.”

“So you know how Jake and  I aren’t allowed to choose the music anymore?”

“Even if it’s an optional skate like today!”

“I didn't know that actually,” Tyler remarked. He grabbed his sticks and started walking towards the ice. “What did you guys do?”

Jacob and Mark looked at each other. They shrugged and made noncommittal movements with their hands.

“Our music tastes are-”

“-they don’t really match up with anyone else’s-”

“-except each other’s.”

They did their ‘secret’ handshake behind Tyler’s back as they followed him.

“And how do I help y’all?”

“We’re not allowed anywhere near the iPod dock.”

“Uh-huh?”

They hit the ice and started doing laps.

“So you two want me to plug up one of your iPods and play your music?”

The other two nodded.

“Alright then.”

 

After practice, Tyler found an iPod in his cubby. He shook his head. He got up and walked towards the speakers. He got a couple of looks; this wasn’t something he had done before. He plugged in the iPod, pressed play, and went back to his locker to finish undressing.

The music started. The rest of the locker room recognized it immediately and started groaning collectively. A few of the guys booed, and someone threw a wad of tape at him.

“Oh come on!”

“Are you fucking serious, Mysey?”

“Not you too..”

Jacob and Mark cackled. They linked arms and danced in circles in the middle of the locker room. They whooped and started singing along.

It took Tyler a bit longer than everyone else, but he finally figured out what the music was. The soundtrack from the first High School Musical.

“Why would you?”

Tyler took off his socks and threw them at Jacob and Mark. The latter two continued singing. They came up to Tyler and pulled him up to dance with them.

Tyler shrugged. He hummed along to the music. He shuffled awkwardly in an attempt to dance and not hurt anyone with his gangly limbs.


End file.
